


Лучшая ложь

by hitama



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: "Но если мы обратимся к сути вещей, правда - всего лишь наилучший вид лжи". Жан Жак Руссо





	

Лучшая ложь

«…тысячи людей, многие одеты в цвета Супермена или несут на себе ленточки в память о величайшем герое нашего времени… минутку… Полиция просит освободить проезд… как мы уже сообщали ранее, центр Метрополиса перекрыт. Ожидают выступления президента. Что? Да, я вижу машины. Десятки иностранных государств прислали своих представителей. Сэм, разверни камеру. Я вижу флажки Франции, Китая, России… весь мир скорбит вместе с жителями Метрополиса. Для многих собравшихся на площади, которую, я напоминаю, уже предложили переименовать в Площадь Супермена, для многих пришедших сегодня людей Кал-Эл с планеты Криптон был больше, чем супергероем, он был их другом… »

— Мерси, выключи.  
— Да, сэр.  
Лимузин остановился перед высоким забором.

* * *

Белый шар призывно маячил в центре зеленой поверхности. Кларк облизнул губы, осторожно сжал кий.  
— Если трудно попасть сразу, могу дать фору в две попытки, — голос Лекса раздался над ухом и Кларк вздрогнул, едва не переломив кий пополам.  
Он задержал дыхание, прицелился.  
— Мягче, Кларк. Это же не лопата.  
Кларк резко выдохнул и распрямился, врезавшись спиной в Лекса. Тот охнул и Кларк немедленно обернулся.  
— Лекс, ты в порядке? Извини, я не хотел.  
Лекс потер грудь, поморщился.  
— На секунду у меня вышибло кислород из легких. И, кажется, что-то хрустнуло в районе грудины. Шучу! Видел бы ты свое лицо, — он отсалютовал разбитой бутылкой. — Пострадала только минералка и… моя рубашка.  
— Извини, — Кларк с сожалением посмотрел на залитую водой одежду Лекса. Сегодня на нем рубашка цвета бургундского вина, в которой кожа молодого миллиардера кажется почти сверхъестественно белой.  
— Ты извиняешься слишком часто.  
Лекс швырнул осколки в мусорную корзину и начал расстегивать рубашку. Кларк отвел взгляд.  
— Я никогда не научусь играть в эту игру.  
— Чушь. Хотя, признаю, с таким ударом тебе бы больше подошел футбол. Не хочешь играть профессионально? Уверен, с небольшой тренировкой ты мог бы играть в Национальной Лиге. Я могу сделать пару звонков.  
— Сколько раз повторять…  
— Кентам ничего не надо от Лютора.  
Горечь в голосе Лекса вынудила его обернуться и посмотреть на друга. За пару минут, пока Кларк не смотрел на него, Лекс успел переодеться в темно-серую рубашку и откуда-то достал вторую бутылку.  
— Ничего не изменилось, — пробормотал Лекс, поднося горлышко к губам.  
Не зная, что на это ответить, Кларк снова взял в руки кий и склонился над бильярдным столом.  
— Знаешь, — доверительным тоном сказал Лекс, — я так и не смог понять, зачем ты продолжал приходить.  
— О чем ты?  
Лекс обошел стол и встал напротив Кларка.  
— Я знаю, тебе не нужны были мои деньги и, — он криво улыбнулся, — я знаю, что ты меня ненавидел.  
— Я никогда не ненавидел тебя, Лекс.  
— Может, еще не ненавидел, — Лекс поставил бутылку на край, — но уже презирал. Так же, как твои отец, твои друзья, как весь тот чертов городишко.  
Кларк положил кий.  
— Что на тебя нашло, Лекс? Я никогда тебя не презирал. Ты мой друг. Лучший друг.  
— Ложь! — Руки Лекса сжались в кулаки. — Снова, всегда ложь! Ты улыбался, называл меня своим другом и врал в лицо. Только не понимаю, зачем? Позабавиться? Вы с друзьями, наверное, потешались всякий раз, когда я доверялся тебя как другу, получая в ответ ложь, миллионные убытки и сотрясение мозга. Как же я тебя ненавижу.  
Он открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что не понимает, о чем говорит Лекс. Вот только он знал. Воспоминания, которые не могли существовать, медленно всплывали как пузыри на поверхности закипающей воды.  
Глаза Кларка расширились, он пошатнулся, и схватился за край стола.  
Из шока его вывел грохот и смех Лекса.  
Кларк посмотрел вниз и увидел обломки стола у своих ног. Его взгляд метнулся к двери и не обнаружил ее. Посмотрел в окно и вместо полей Смолвиля увидел очертания Метрополиса. Его охватила паника.  
— Лекс, что происходит?

* * *

Реальность возвращалась к нему бликами света, в шорохе голосов. Лекс моргал, и звуки медленно заполняли сознание — как вода в тонущем автомобиле.  
— Зрачки реагируют на свет. Мистер Лютор, моргните дважды, если слышите меня.  
— Доктор (знакомый голос, Мерси) Эддингтон. Вы его чуть не убили.  
— Мисс, уберите пистолет от моего виска, а лучше выйдите. Вы сами слышали, как я пытался его отговорить.  
— Мерси, опусти пистолет, — сказал Лекс. Или подумал, что сказал. Он чувствовал, как двигаются его губы.  
— Он пытается что-то сказать. Мистер Лютор, сколько пальцев на моей руке?  
— Пять, — прошептал Лекс. — Но число может измениться, если не перестанете тыкать в лицо.  
Чужие руки помогли ему сесть, другие руки поднесли к губам стакан с водой.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, когда стакан был наполовину пуст, а красные мошки перед глазами стали серыми.  
Эддингтон провел рукой по рыжеватым волосам, покосился на Мерси.  
— Мы не уверены.  
— Доктор, вы сказали, что можете контролировать…  
— Крыс! — Эддингтон сглотнул и заторопился: — Я предупреждал, что технология не дает 100% гарантии на людях. Не говоря уже о…  
Не сговариваясь, оба посмотрели в сторону стеклянного куба. Титановые скобы с руку толщиной фиксировали тело в вертикальном положении и могли без проблем выдержать ядерный взрыв, но не они удерживали Супермена внутри.  
Металлический шлем с отходящими во все стороны проводами придавал Кларку вид ацтекского божества и скрывал большую часть лица, оставляя взглядам волевой подбородок и сжатые губы. «Они даже не озаботились снять костюм», — с раздражением подумал Лекс и попытался сосредоточиться на словах Эддингтона.  
-…аддикции, стимуляция центров боли и удовольствия формирует устойчивую связь. Через короткое время крыса, даже помещенная перед миской с едой, игнорирует ее, предпочитая реальной пище вызываемое электростимуляцией удовольствие.  
Лекс проглотил остатки воды одним глотком и повернул голову.  
— Мистер Эддингтон.  
Ученый замер на середине фразы, как белка под взглядом змеи.  
— Правильно ли я понял, что вы потратили два года, миллионы моих долларов и, возможно, единственный шанс нейтрализовать Супермена, на… современную версию опытов доктора Павлова?  
Эддингтон переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Это очень упрощенный вариант объяснения, но… да.  
В наступившей тишине Эддингтон услышал шорох охлаждающей жидкости за стенами и глухие удары собственного сердца.  
— Ха, — сказал Лютор, угол его рта дернулся. — Продолжайте.  
Эддингтон кашлянул.  
— В основу действительно легли опыты с животными, но, как доказали эксперименты профессора Зимбардо, человеческая мотивация мало чем отличается от мотиваций собак или крыс. Голод, жажда, секс и, превыше всего, чувство безопасности. Все то, что люди описывают кратким термином «счастье».  
Лекс заглянул в пустой стакан, поднял голову, прищурился.  
В голове Эддингтона мелькнула картинка: сытый питон созерцает вжавшуюся в угол террариума мышь. Холодная струйка пота затекла под воротник. Он повысил голос, заговорил торопливо:  
— Человеческий разум, как ни странно, не только не мешает развитию зависимости, но ускоряет и усиливает ее. Развитое сознание играет против своего владельца, давая иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Наркоман верит, что может остановиться. Алкоголик уверен, что знает свою «норму».  
Лютор улыбнулся одними губами.  
— Другими словами, вы изобрели новый наркотик. Интересно, но ФБР вряд ли оценит.  
Эддингтон нервно рассмеялся.  
— Я мог бы сказать, что изобрел СУПЕРнаркотик: невидимый, невыявляемый и непобедимый. Но я не имею обыкновения приписывать себе чужие заслуги. Первые же опыты на людях показали, что раздражение, например, отвечающего за сексуальную активность участка мозга не просто вызывает реакцию возбуждения и удовлетворения. Мозг подопытного создает реалистичную сцену с участием любимой жены. В реальности жена бросила его, и человек это помнит, в начале. Затем включается логика. Они расстались, но она вернулась. Они помирились. Разум человека создает свой собственный наркотик. Нам остается только следовать за ним и уточнять карту микрополяризации. Чем дольше воздействие — тем сложнее и подробнее нарисованная мозгом картина, пока новая реальность полностью не вытесняет воспоминания о старой. Я могу поставить перед ним реальную жену, вложить в руку пистолет и он выстрелит без колебаний. Не только потому, что не воспринимает ее как настоящую, но и из-за желания устранить диссонанс между предпочитаемой реальностью и тем, что он видит как кошмар. Такова человеческая природа: поставленные перед выбором между тяжелой правдой и приятной ложью — мы выбираем иллюзию.  
— «Правда — лучший вид лжи», — пробормотал Лекс. Он встал без посторонней помощи. — Это не объясняет, как я оказался в его иллюзии.  
Все в лаборатории замерли. Лютор посмотрел на лаборанта с пустым стаканом рядом. Повернул голову.  
Эддингтон смотрел ему в лицо и видел момент, когда понимание накрыло Лютора. Это выглядело… завораживающе: Лекс откинул голову как боксер, получивший нокаутирующий удар. Десять секунд никто в лаборатории не дышал.  
— Ваше изобретение не действует на криптонцев, — бесстрастно сказал Лютор.  
— Оказалось, его мозг слишком сильно отличается от человеческого. Будь у нас больше времени…  
Лекс прошел к стеклянной клетке и заглянул в лицо спящему.  
— Сколько, доктор Эддингтон?  
Ученый сразу понял, о чем он.  
— Даже криптонцы не способны мгновенно залечить раны, подобные тем, которые ему нанес Дарксайд. Тело Супермена вошло в подобие комы, очень глубокой, неотличимой от смерти с точки зрения нашей медицины. Мы перевезли его в эту лабораторию и, по вашему совету, изолировали от любых источников солнечной радиации и ее искусственных аналогов. — Эддингтон поднял вверх палец. — В лампах фильтры. Мы сделали все, чтобы замедлить восстановление клеток.  
— Сколько. Времени.  
— Я не знаю. Он раньше не реагировал на электростимуляцию и впервые с начала эксперимента включился в созданную человеческим сознанием псевдореальность. Возможно, это признак того, что его мозг начал восстанавливать функции и пытается разобраться с ситуацией. Он может очнуться через неделю, завтра или никогда, — Эддингтон с любопытством посмотрел на Лекса. — Если не секрет, что там произошло?  
— Надо убрать из лаборатории все, что может связать это место с ЛексКорп, — Лютор отвернулся.  
— Я отдам распоряжение об эвакуации.  
Лекс посмотрел на часы.  
— Что ж, мне еще речь произносить. Вы можете начать эвакуацию персонала и документов, но повремените с разбором оборудования. Я приеду через несколько часов.  
Эддингтон посмотрел на него.  
— Это уникальный шанс изучить разум пришельца. Думаю, стоит повторить опыт, — сказал Лютор.  
Эддингтон переглянулся со своим помощником, боковым зрением поймал выражение на лице Мерси.  
— Я… настрою шлем для более безопасного подключения.

* * *

Лекс сверкнул дежурной улыбкой в сторону фотокамер и скрылся в лимузине. Дверцы автоматически защелкнулись, отсекая их от выкрикивающих вопросы журналистов.  
— Смотрела вашу речь на похоронах, — Мерси кивнула на встроенный в приборную панель телевизор. — Трогательно. Лоис Лейн вытирала слезы.  
Лекс фыркнул.  
— До того, как она засветила мне в челюсть или после?  
— Звонил ваш пилот. Предупредил, что погода начинает портиться.  
— В таком случае, мы должны успеть до закрытия неба.  
— Вы можете взять лимузин.  
— С этими пираньями? — Лекс кивнул в сторону журналистов.  
Мерси заметила прицелившегося в лобовое стекло Джимми Олсена и просигналила, чтобы тот освободил проезд.  
— Лоис будет лить слезы как Ярославна, но не ослабит бульдожьей хватки. Подумать только, обвинила меня в смерти Супермена при свидетелях!  
— Женская интуиция, должно быть.  
Лекс поймал ее взгляд в зеркале, но, как обычно, ничего не прочел. Если Мерси и обнаружила склонность к сарказму, то по ее лицу и тону понять это было невозможно. Он решил сменить тему.  
— Как дела у Эддингтона?  
— Закончили эвакуацию неосновного персонала. Когда завершат, даже Бэтмен не сможет найти связь между вами и заброшенной лабораторией в Неваде. Распоряжения насчет доктора Эддингтона?  
Лекс задумался.  
— Он много знает, но это и делает его ценным работником.  
Мерси привычно уловила его интонацию.  
— За ним будут наблюдать.  
Они молчали, пока лимузин выруливал с запруженной людьми улицы. Лекс заметил траурные повязки на рукавах полицейских и помрачнел.  
— Вы могли бы отдать другое распоряжение, — внезапно сказала Мерси. — Еще не поздно передумать.  
Лекс откинулся назад, кожаное сиденье заскрипело под его весом.  
— Я не могу убить Супермена. Последние события показали, что он нужен для защиты Земли. Жаль, пока мы не можем его контролировать.  
Он отвернулся к окну. Небоскребы бизнес центра сменили бетонные коробки городских окраин.  
— Сэр, могу я говорить откровенно?  
Лекс хмыкнул, не поворачивая головы.  
— Ты когда-нибудь говорила иначе?  
— Однажды вы сказали, что я должна напомнить о последствиях, если замечу, что на ваши решения влияют эмоции.  
— Я помню свои слова, Мерси. Моя ненависть к Супермену не влияет на мои решения.  
— Вы уверены, что *ненависть* заставляет вас второй раз за сутки рисковать, подключаясь к спящему сознанию Супермена?  
— Мерси.  
— Сэр?  
— Следи за дорогой.

* * *

Громкий треск прозвучал как выстрел. Кларк в панике отступил от сломанного стола.  
— Это…  
Лекс посмотрел на обломки — красное дерево сломано как пластиковый стаканчик.  
— Старое дерево, наверняка источенное термитами, — Лекс криво улыбнулся. — Знаю.  
Теперь, когда он понимал, что происходит, различия стали очевидными.  
Фланелевая рубашка и потертые джинсы на теле, которое не принадлежит подростку. Знакомые ему зеленые глаза смотрят с лица, известного всему миру.  
— Лекс?  
— Это сон, — сказал он и взмахом руки изменил реальность.

Они на крыше ЛексКорп — самого высокого здания Метрополиса. Город развернулся под ними башнями небоскребов, с нескончаемыми реками машин между ними.  
— «Все царства мира», — прошептал Лекс.  
Разве не логично для него быть здесь, на вершине своего могущества? Разве не это счастье, к которому он стремился?  
— Тебе снится сон, Кларк, а во сне возможно все. Ты даже можешь, — верхняя губа Лекса дернулась, — прыгнуть с крыши и полететь.  
Он услышал недоверчивое «хм» и шаги.  
— Это не похоже на мои сны, — сказал Супермен. — Лекс, что происходит?  
Он обернулся. Супермен, а теперь никто не спутал бы стоящего перед ним с мальчиком с фермы или журналистом из «Дейли Планет», нахмурился. В глазах, еще зеленых, но уже с проблесками синевы, зреет знакомое Лексу недоверие.  
Лекс сунул руки с карманы.  
— Я все знаю, Кларк. Кал-Эл.  
Вот оно!  
Мощные плечи напряглись, взгляд похолодел. Лекс внутренне возликовал. Долой маски, покажи мне лицо Врага, Кларк.  
Нездоровое предвкушение сжало горло: что сделает Кларк? Эддингтон не знал, что именно запомнит пришелец из разделенного с Лексом сна. И запомнит ли вообще.  
Еще Эддингтон не сказал, что случится, если Лекс умрет в созданной собственным мозгом реальности.  
Пришелец шагнул к нему.  
Сломает шею? Швырнет вниз?  
Ходили слухи о способности криптонца стирать память. Даже в выдуманном им же мире Лекс дрогнул и сделал шаг назад. Еще один.  
— Лекс!  
Правая нога поймала пустоту, Лекс взмахнул руками и полетел в сверкающую огнями бездну под ним.

Короткий крик оборвался в подхвативших его руках. Лекс зажмурился, вслушиваясь в удары сердца рядом с собой.

— Почему? — хрипло спросил он, когда они уже стояли на тротуаре перед входом «Дейли Планет».  
Супермен нахмурился.  
— Я не был на 100% уверен, что это сон.  
Он отпустил Лекса.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — неубедительно пробормотал Лекс.  
Хотя с крыши город выглядел оживленным, на улице не оказалось людей. Машины ехали сплошным потоком, но, сколько Лекс не вглядывался, не мог разглядеть лиц за стеклами. Он поднес кулак ко рту, засмеялся. Следовало ожидать. Созданный его разумом мир оказался фальшивым, как голливудские декорации.  
— Лекс, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Супермен скрестил на груди руки, словно позировал для обложки «Таймс».  
Супермен два раза был на обложке «Таймс». Один раз именно в этой позе.  
Лекс Лютор был на обложке три раза и ненавидел каждую из своих трех фотографий.  
— Коротко? Ты умер.  
Брови Супермена поползли вверх.  
— Оказалось, не до конца. Тебя вообще трудно убить.  
Скептицизм на лице Кларка сменился задумчивостью.  
— Я помню битву. Мы победили?  
— Ты победил. Как всегда.  
Лекс развернулся и зашагал прочь. Он не ушел далеко.  
— Постой! — Кларк схватил его за локоть.  
Лекс попытался выдернуть руку из стальной хватки.  
— Чего тебе еще надо? — Лекс оскалился. — Как я понимаю, ты все вспомнил и можешь проснуться, когда пожелаешь. Уходи!  
— Куда?  
— Обратно! Снимать кошек с деревьев, вылавливать из океана беженцев и прочие бессмысленные вещи. Кошки будут продолжать лезть на деревья, а мигранты тонуть в переполненных лодках. Не понимаю, зачем тратить время.  
С третьей попытки ему удалось высвободиться или же криптонцу надоело его удерживать.  
Он представил, как Кларк приходит в себя, видит лабораторию, видит людей в белых халатах.  
Видит Лекса Лютора в проводах. Возможно, он оставит его там. Взмоет в небо, скроется в облаках.  
А Лекс останется в одиночестве бродить по миру сияющих небоскребов и пустых автомобилей.  
Супермен положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Я скучал по тебе, Лекс.  
— Я тебе не верю.  
— Ты меня поймал, — Супермен улыбнулся. — На самом деле я соскучился по твоему замку.  
— Угу.  
— Мы не доиграли в бильярд, помнишь?  
Лекс смотрел ему в глаза, поэтому не заметил, когда изменился мир вокруг.

Они снова были в Смолвиле, в гостиной замка Люторов.  
Все разрушения исчезли, более того, сама гостиная, не изменившись в деталях, преобразилась до неузнаваемости.  
Окна и потолки стали выше, свет ярче, старые портреты на стенах заиграли свежими красками, словно побывав в руках умелого реставратора.  
Лекс стоял посередине знакомой и непривычной комнаты и знал, что видит гостиную в воспоминаниях Кларка.  
Сам Кларк, в клетчатой рубашке и старых джинсах, с кием в руках, смущенно улыбался.  
— В Средиземном море спокойно, а кошки Метрополиса меня подождут.  
Лекс вздохнул.  
— Кларк, это все, — он мотнул головой, — не настоящее. Все. Это. Ложь.  
— Разве? — Кларк согнулся над столом, прицелился. Шар ударился о противоположный борт, отскочил и упал в луз. — А мне нравится.  
Лекс провел рукой по затылку, усмехнулся и взял в руки кий.  
— Чур, не пользоваться способностями.  
— Лекс, я никогда…  
— И не врать! Это мой мир и я устанавливаю правила. Правило номер один: Кларк Кент не может мне врать.  
Кларк бросил взгляд из-под ресниц, улыбнулся.  
— Тиран.  
— Внеземная угроза.  
— Злодей.  
— СУПЕРзлодей.  
Кларк рассмеялся и Лекс присоединился к нему.

Лекс очнулся два часа спустя, в пустой лаборатории. Знакомые зеленые глаза смотрели на него. Он открыл рот, но не сумел придумать, что сказать, поэтому сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Я скучал по тебе.  
Кларк Кент улыбнулся.


End file.
